


A breath of peace

by yssanne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yssanne/pseuds/yssanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're finally together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A breath of peace

All is well.

For now, all is well. Never mind all what's out there, all the business we’ve yet to do, anything, everything else. All is well.

Evenings are still warm, autumn not yet completely settled on. Life is good.

Silence of the night is still sometimes broken by the cries, either of one part of the soul or the other, but it’s getting better. Together again. That’s all that matters. So if one cries out other is there to hold, to comfort, to love and convince that nightmares are only temporary - they’re what lasts.

Once again, years that passed are visible only on the skin, time has folded back unto itself and it’s as if they were never separated. It’ll take months probably to make everything alright again, they’ve made so many mistakes, but that’s okay because they’re together and all is well. Both of them learned long time ago that well doesn’t mean alright, but it’s still good.

The end is still far away, there’s still job to be done, but this is a well deserved break from everyday madness. The world will keep going after all, as it is for so long now, so this time doesn’t mean much to it anyway.

For now, all is well.

During the day they usually ride around, just to once again feel Baby’s worn leather, warm from the sun, listen to old tapes and hold hands, like a secret lovingly kept. Sometimes, Sam’d lie down his head in Dean’s lap, close his eyes, breathe him in, and sleep. Those naps are the best sleep he’d gotten in a long time, even if he can now actually sleep at night. Dean would drive around for hours, never too far from the bunker, but far enough he starts feeling at home in his car again. It took days to even come close to her and now he takes any chance to spend time driving, although always with Sammy. He’s been away for too long.

Later, he’d make burgers and Sammy would make salad and they’d both eat both salad and burgers, thankful for being together again even in these little things. Afterwards, they’d sit and drink beer and enjoy last sunlight and those were truly timeless moments. Even though they knew they’ll most likely go out guns blazing, in those moments they could clearly see that same image, sitting and enjoying beer and sun, in twenty, thirty years.

All is well.

Nights still hurt the most, but now they do talk about things, a sentence here and there during the day, they’re working through the problems. They’re one again and that’s the most important.

For now, all is well.

 


End file.
